I Seriously Hate You
by SkittleTongue
Summary: Craig Tucker HATES Kenny McCormick... Seriously. But events lead them to become friends.. and maybe more.  Suckish summary
1. I hate you Seriously

_I seriously hate him..._

My names Craig Tucker. I seriously **HATE** Kenny McCormick. Now, I don't know why either. Which makes me hate him more. He's never _really_ done anything... Okay that Peru thing was pretty bad, but it wasn't really _his_ fault. It was Kyle, Stan, and Cartmans fault... He was just there. He's **ALWAYS** just there, well he used to be.

We're in High School now. Now he is always the center of attention. Probably cause he goes to all the parties.. Fucks everything he sees...Well I do to, but **he** gets all the attention... Maybe its a jealous thing? Wait.. I take that back, there's no way in hell Id be jealous of him.

"Craig!"

Oh yeah, I was talking to Clyde.

"What?" I yell.

"Were you even listening to me?" He shouts back.

"No, not really." I said with a smirk.

"See, THIS is why we don't hang out no more! You never listen!" He said as he stormed off towards the locker room. Did I mention we're in Gym?

"Yeah , whatever." I replied.. Its not really why we aren't hanging out no more. We had a _thing_ and it lasted 'bout a month. And in that month, you'd think we were rabbits we did it so much. We broke up cause I started ignoring him, and I would go to parties without him on my hip. He was Very clingy.

"Look out!"

*BAM* I got hit with a dodge ball.

"Who the FUCK threw that!" I yelled as I got up, holding the side of my head.

"I think it was Kenny." Cartman said with a smirk.

"Dude, quit lyin. We know it was you." Kenny said, obviously pissed off.

"Aww, what's the matter? Me hittin you boyfriend piss you off?" Cartman said trying to be funny. But all it did was piss me and Kenny off.

"FATASS-" We said in unison.

"Look at the fags, there in sync!" Cartman said laughing.

If I was closer I would have done it myself. But instead Kenny punched him right in the face for me. He sent him flying to the ground. For a twig he's really quite strong.

"Fatass, you better shut your mouth right now! There's NO WAY IN HELL that id EVER fuck Craig." Kenny was screaming getting the attention of everyone, even the ones in the locker room.

"Yeah, my baby would never cheat on me with someone so...ECK." Bebe said. Kenny and Bebe have been going out for... three weeks now, I think. Its the longest relationship hes ever had. Which makes Bebe somewhat proud, for some reason.

"Um, Hello. Standing RIGHT here!" I said kind of ticked off.

"Annd who cares, Craig? Nobody likes you." Bebe replied. I would have said something back, but it was true. Nobody liked me. BUTTERS didn't even like me. And he loves EVERYTHING.

*DIIIINNNGGG*

And that was the end of Gym. Cartman was being helped up while he was shouting something like _Imma buy your house and burn it to the ground Kenny_. Which made me chuckle a bit. Next is the worse class ever..Math.


	2. I Hate North Park

Walking into Math class, I knew it was gunna be a bad class. Because the only seats open were next to Kenny or four North Park kids. We have North Park kids because both North and South Park were to poor to afford their own High School, so they merge to one. Its about a ten minute bus ride from each place.

Since I absolutely cant stand Kenny I decide to sit next to the North Park kids, which I'm beginning to regret. Cause they soon start talking to me.

"Hey." I try to ignore them but… "I'm talking to you Tucker." He calls again. I think his names Tommy or somethin.

"Well, I'm not talking to you." I said dryly.

"Good, I talk you sit and listen." He replied. "I heard you're gay. I don't like gays. So you know what im gunna do?"

"…..What?" I said slightly interested in the conversation now.

He grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me towards him. "Im gunna beat the shit out of you." He said with a smirk.

"…Yeah, I don't think so." I said as he balled his hand into a fist.

"Oh yeah? Whys that?" He questioned raising his arm.

"Cause you wont be able to touch me." I said smirking.

"We'll see about that." As he let go of my shirt, I leaned back just in time to dodge his fist. Grabbing his arm pulling him closer to me, I hit him right in the nose. It sent him falling over his chair. His friends rushed over to him helping him up.

"Told you." I said nonchalantly.

No one really seemed to care, they all were talking like nothing just happened.. Well everyone except the teacher…. I forgot her name, think it had the word cock in it though. Haha, cock.

"MISTER TUCKER! OFFICE NOW!" she screamed as she started walking towards the kid. "Im taking him to the nurse you all behave yourselves while im gone. Craig office."

"yeah, yeah." I was bored of this class anyway.

While I was walking out the door, I could swore that someone was watching me. Walking down the hall, I heard someone crying. It was coming from the girls bathroom. The door opened and it was Bebe.

"Stupid Kenny, I hate you." She was mumbling to herself. I know it wasn't really my thing to help _other_ people, but a crying girl, come on. I not_ that_ shallow.

"Bebe, what's wrong?" I asked.

"What do you care?" She snapped at me.

"Fine don't tell me, But pretty girls shouldn't cry." I said walking away.

"Craig don't complement me. You aren't worthy of that." She spat at me. "But if you must know Kenny dumped me. He said that I was boring and all used up." She started to cry again.

"Hey, Kenny's a jerk, and fucking loser. You don't need to be cryin over him." I said trying to cheer her up. But man, did that backfire. Because next thing I know im getting slapped across the face.

"How dare you talk about him like that! You're the loser, nobody likes you Craig! You should just go kill yourself!" She screamed as she ran down the hall way.

Yeah, that really stung. The words not the slap. If I wasn't a man id probably be cryin right now. But seeing how I am, I just continue my walk to the office.

By the time I get there the teacher already called down, explaining what happened. And they called my dad. Who was probably speeding to get down here.

"Craig, why did you hit that boy?" Principal Victoria asked. Yeah she quit working for elementary and went to high school.

"Because he tried to hit me." I answered.

"..I see, well we called your parents-" She started.

"Parent. Its only my dad." I corrected.

"Uh-huh, well we called him and he should be here any minute." As she finished a knock came at the door.

"Come in."

"Yeah, Im Mr. Tucker. Craig's father." My dad said.

"She knows who you are dad." I said quietly, I could feel a hard glare on the back of my head.

"Well have a seat Mr. Tucker…" After that I zoned out. Saying yes when I need to, nodded at the right times. Up until my dad said this.

"What do you mean he's gay!" He yelled at Principal Victoria. I've never told my dad that I was Bisexual, and this is why. He'd get mad.

"I-I Thought you knew, Mr. Tucker. Craig is very open about it here at school." She said obviously scared. She was just throwing me under the bus now.

"My boy- My… You know what im to mad to speak right now. So im just going to take my boy and leave." He was saying.

"O-Okay."

"Come on boy." He said to me, anger in his voice.

"Y-Yes, sir." I said in fear. The car ride was going to be the longest car ride ever.


	3. I hate my dad

It was quite in the car for about 5 minutes. Nothing to lose was on the radio. Heh, that songs perfect for me.

_There's nothing to lose_

_When no one knows your name_

_There's nothing to gain_

_But the days don't seem to change_

My dad turned off the radio to talk to me…Dammnit .

"So you gunna tell me what the hell that was about." He demanded. Not taking his eyes off the road.

"….Dad-"

"Are you a fucking fruit!" He screamed.

"Dad…I..I'm bi. That's not totally gay, I still like girls." I explained.

"But you like guys to. You know how sickening that is!" He said. Complete anger in his voice.

"It-Its… I'm sorry dad." I choked out.

"Nuh-uh, your not calling me dad anymore. You can call sir or Thomas from now on. I'm not being a father to a faggot." He stated

"But dad-" I started but never finished because a fist slammed into the side of my face. My dads hit me plenty times before, but never like this. He had a meaning behind it.

"You are NOT to call me dad! Do you hear me!" He shouted at me.

"Y-Yes, sir." I said while holding my face.

"When did you…. When did you turn into a fag, boy?"

"Awhile after mom left." I answered. My mom has been gone since I was 14. Its been 3 years since then. My dad was a mess after she left. She said _she couldn't handle an alcoholic as a husband_. Me and Ruby used to be close back then to, but dad plays favorites now. I usually wasn't the favorite.

"You- You…Mmmm" He couldn't even finish his sentence he was so mad. All of a sudden he slams on the breaks and opens my door. "Get out."

"But dad-" I exclaimed. Freakin out a little.

He unbuckled my seatbelt and started pushing me out. "I said GET OUT NOW!" He kicked me out of the car. As I fell, he slammed the door shut and rolled down the window.

"It's a mile walk to our house from here!" I shouted.

"No, you aren't coming home today. Find somewhere else to stay the night!" Then he drove off, leaving me there absolutely stunned. He's never left me somewhere before. Never wouldn't let come home! Who the hell would let me stay with them? No one likes me. Maybe at Tweeks…No, his parents don't like me anymore. I'll just stop at the first house I come to.

I started walking when I heard a car behind me. I turned around and it was the bus. Like hell im getting on that. As it drove past I could hear laughing coming from it. And saw that some people were laughing at me! Except one.. Kenny He just was looking at me. Bastard.

It was about 5 minutes before I cam to the first house. It was kinda run down. A lot of junk in the front yard. But this house is probably better than my house right now. I walk up to the front door, making sure not to step on broken bottles and what not. Before I knock on the door I heard screaming. Someone was having a fight it sounded like.

"Well, Fuck you too!" was the last thing I heard before the door came flying open. And fuck me it was Kenny.

"Craig?" He asked as if he wasn't sure I was there or not.

"Yeah… Sorry, im just gunna go." I said not really wanting to be there right now.

"Wait! Umm.. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was..umm.. Nothing sorry for botherin you." I said turning away.

He grabbed my arm "No you weren't bothering me, That was just a normal family conversation. But seriously, Why are you here?" He asked again.

"…I.. My dad uhh kicked me out for the night. So I was just looking for a place to stay." I finally answered.

"Well, your welcome to stay… Dude what's wrong with the side of your face?"

"Oh, umm.. My dad-"

"Okay. You should probably put ice on it. Come on." He said as he was walking back into his house.

Great now I'm getting help from the person I hate the most… This has been a terrible day.

"Craig! Come on!" he shouted. Oh yeah the days not over yet… Shit.


	4. I hate chapter 4

Tuesday, February 01, 2011

9:36 AM

When I walked into the house, I was surprised. Despite it being filthy in the yard, it was somewhat clean in the house. The only _real_ mess was in the kitchen, it was just a few beer bottles. But there was stains on the orange shag carpet. It only smelled a little bit like cat. Kenny walked me into the kitchen, to get some ice from the fridge. But he was out, so we decide to go to the store and get some.

"Soo.. Your dad… that's pretty messed up, dude." Kenny said. He was trying to start a conversation, because its been quite for about 5 minutes.

"Yeah…it is." I replied.

"How longs that been goin on?" He questioned.

"…"

"Sorry, you don't have to answer that." He said looking guilty.

"Ehh, no, its okay. Its been 3 years since he started hitting me. It was after my mom left." I admitted watching my feet as I did.

"3 years, damn….Wait, your mom left you!" He yelled in surprise. "I didn't know that dude. Im sorry."

"Nah, its okay. I've gotten over it. She doesn't care about me, why should I care about her, right?" I faked a smile. It wasn't true. I wasn't over it. It still hurt. When she left, she left without saying a word. She just packed her bags, not saying a word to us as she did. Even though we were crying and screaming at her. She never really cared for us, so I don't know why it hurts, but it really does.

"Even though my moms a bitch, I don't think id be able to get over her leaving." Kenny admitted. I don't know why were getting along, but we are. Its pretty weird, this is the longest conversation we've had since elementary.

We were at the store by then. It was a rundown store. Letters missing from the sign, busted light. The ones the worked were flickering. But it had what we needed, so we went in anyway.

"Hey." The store clerk said. He was watching a TV show. From here it looked like a cartoon, but I really couldn't care less.

"Hey, do you guys sell ice for 2 bucks?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, small bag in the back." He said not even looking up from the small TV.

"Good, Craig wanna go get that?" Kenny said to me.

"Sure..." I said back. As I was walking back, I saw someone pull up to the store in a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes. The car looked to expensive for anyone in South Park to afford. So my mind automatically went to 'Its someone from out of town.' But to my surprise it was someone I knew. It was Token Black. Me and him had a fallout too. We got in a argument about something, I cant even remember. But there was a huge fight, some punches were thrown. In the end we called it a tie and went our separate ways.

He walked into the store saying hi to Kenny. And as soon as he saw me, he put on a face of disgust. Like the very sight of me made him want to puke.

"Hey-" I started.

"DON'T. Just.. don't." He said. He walked past me, bumping into me on purpose.

"Sorry." I said. I went back, got the ice. Careful not to bump into Token as I did. And walked to the front.

"Is that all?" The clerk, looked like his name was Terry, said.

"Yep." Kenny said with a huge ass smile. "Oh, wait. Can you get me a pack of Marlboros?"

"...Eh, you look old enough." Terry said, reaching behind him and getting the Marlboros. "That'll be $5.50."

"Okay." Kenny said. He looked in the pockets of his jeans. He pulled out a $5 bill. "Umm.. Craig? Do you have 50 cents?"

I felt my pockets to see if I had any, but it didn't "...No"

"Just give me the five, that'll be fine." Terry said.

"SWEET! Thank you, dude." Kenny exclaimed. With that we left. I had a urge to key Tokens car, but I didn't have a key. So we just walked on by.

It was quite the entire time we walked back to Kenny's house. There wasn't a sound, except the crunch on our feet against the snow. When we got back to the house he opened the bag of ice, and pulled out a few cubes and put them in a baggie. He put the rest of the ice in the freezer, and handed me the baggie.

"Here, that should stop the swelling." He said with a smile.

"...Why are you helping me?" I asked. Taking the baggie and putting it against my face.

"Cause.. I just feel like it. I'm a nice guy you know?"

"Right.. You've never been nice to me before. And you said you hated me once."

"Well, that was when I was younger, I'm a nice guy now. You thirsty?" He said walking back to the fridge.

"No. I'm good."

"Fine, I'm just trying to be nice-"

"Well I don't need you to be nice to me! I don't need your pity." I yelled.

"..Craig, Its not pity. I'm really, truly trying to be a friend to you."

"Why, you've never tried before! No one has!"

"Well maybe its time you have a friend again. I'll Be a friend to you, so you don't have to be alone anymore."

"I'm fine by myself."

"Obviously not." He said pointing to the side of my face.

"Will you fags shut up!" It came from the living room. It startled me a bit.

"Kevin, shut your trap!" Kenny yelled back. "Sorry my brothers A DOUCHE!"

"And you're a fag. What are you gunna do?" Kevin said.

"Tch.. Ignore him. So are you gunna let me be your friend." He said eagerly.

"..I guess-" I started but was cut short by Kenny jumping onto me, giving me a huge hug.

"Awesome!" Kenny squealed.

"But your going to have to not do that." I said as I pulled him off me.


	5. I hate bedtime

It was around 11:30 when we went to Kenny's room. It was really messy, clothes and magazines were all over the floor. There was, what it looks to be, blood stains on the carpet. There were posters of bikini models on the wall. The bed was on the floor, and had just a sheet to it. Which reminded me of something very important.

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked.

"Umm, well since Kevin has the couch, I was thinkin that we could share the bed?" He said.

"Uhh, no."

"Come on, why not?

"Cause…. I don't know why, but no." I answered.

"If you don't know why, where's the harm in it?" He said.

"…..Fine, but no spooning." I warned.

"Ahh, sorry man, I spoon in my sleep." He said, I assume jokingly. "And I just sleep in my boxers"

"Dude." I said not approving .

"Well, where else you gunna sleep?"

"Whatever."

We climbed onto the bed, me first so I was against the wall. He spread the sheet over both of us, but it didn't reach to our feet. So we had to bring our knees up. The pillow was small so we HAD to lay close together. I turned over so I was facing Kenny, I closed my eyes but I could feel him watching me.

"What?" I asked a little irritated.

"…Nothin.. Its just… Why don't you hang out with anyone? Does EVERYBODY piss you off or something?" He asked

"No, nobody pisses me off…Well except Cartman of course, but that's a given. I just…. Cant be around people." I admitted.

"Why not?"

"Cause nobody needs me, nobody likes me.. I'm just here. No reason to me." I said closing my eyes again.

"That's not-"

"No, It is true. You know it, I defiantly know it. And so does everyone else." I interrupted. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore."

"…Fine… But it's gunna change, I promise." Kenny said.

"Whatever." I said, not believing him… But I did hope he was right. Because I tired of being the only one truly hated at school.. And home.

* * *

Short chapter i know. but ill make a longer one next time I PROMISE!


	6. I hate being jumped

The night was okay. Until I got a knee to the crotch. It just got worse after that. I turned over, so I was facing away from Kenny. Which in retrospect, was a bad idea. He started scooting closer to me. Which was fine because he wasn't touching me. But the he scooted all the way over, so he was spooning me. He also wrapped his arms around me holding me there. I had to lay like that until I fell asleep. Do you know how awkward it was waking up?

~FLASHBACK~

"Mmhmm." Kenny started waking up.

"..Hey, Kenny?" I asked.

"Hmm?" His eyes were still closed.

"Can you..umm.. Let go? Maybe?"

He opened his eyes. And boy were they wide. "Shit! Sorry" He said scrambling away. He ended up falling off the bed.

"Uhh, Its okay?" I said with an unsure expression on my face.

"Uh, Yeah."

~END FLASHBACK~

We sat at the island in the kitchen. There was food in front of us, but it looked worse than school food. So we skipped out on it, and started walking to his bus stop. There's bus stops all around town, so everyone doesn't have to stand at the same one. But anyways, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were waiting for him there. But as soon as they saw me, they got the angriest expression.

"Kenny, why are you hanging out with Sir DoucheCube?" Asked Stan. Stan isn't the jock type anymore. He went back to the Goth he was, momentarily, in grade school. He wasn't that bad looking either, and the Goth look just made him hotter.

"Come on guys, He's not that bad." Kenny said trying to protect me.

"Yeah, right." Cartman said. Then turned his attention towards me. "Did you blow him yet, whore?" He said laughing. Cartman lost his baby fat, but was still heavy set. He turned into a jock too, he was on the football team. I don't know what position, cause honestly I don't care.

"Shut up Cartman. I'm not that much of a whore." I said, insulting Kenny unintentionally.

"Well lookit that your buddie wont even blow you, Kenneh. Some friend huh?... I'm still going to tell the school ya did." Cartman said in all seriousness.

"No your not Cartman, Cause if you do I'll beat the shit out of you." Kenny said stepping forward.

"Will you all shut up? I'm trying to read." Kyle interrupted. Kyle turned into the most emo nerd you could ever find. He had purple thick rimmed glasses. He always wore bright colored sweater vest. And usually skinny jeans on. It showed off his ass real well.

"Come on Cartman, leave Craig alone. He cant get any worse." Stan said with a smug look on his face.

"Dude, not cool."Kenny said. At that the bus stopped, and we got on.

They already picked up everyone in South Park, so it was hard to find a seat. Kenny and them found seats all next to each other. So I was left to find a seat by myself. There were a few seats open, but people put there bags in the open seat so I couldn't sit there. The seat that I ended up taking was next to Tweek. He started freaking out at first, saying he's not aloud to be near me. But after I explained that this was the only seat open, he calmed down.

"So.. How you been, dude?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

" I-I..ACK… I'm not a-aloud t-to talk to y-you..ACK." He said twitching bad.

"Fine."

The rest of the ride was awkward for me. This kid used to be my best friend. Now, I cant even talk to him. It was horrible. Its all because I'm bi. His parents started freaking out, thinking I was going to rape him or something. I love Tweek, but not in that way.

When we got to school, me and Tweek were the last ones off. I turned around to say bye, but he was taking off in a different direction. Ah, well. Its not the worst thing to happen to me.

"Craig!" I looked around to see who called me name. It was Kenny. He was pretty far away, but he stopped to yell for me.

"Yeah?" I shouted back, starting to walk towards him.

"I don't have first period with you! So see ya later!" With that he turned around, and started to walk into school.

By the time I got into school and got to my locker, the bell had rung. Leaving me in the halls with the bad kids. They usually go to class after 20 odd minutes. I was about to go to class, when I felt someone walk up on me.

"Yeah?" I asked not bothering to turn around.

"Yeah, we heard you beat up a North Park kid?"

"No, I just punched him in the face. I didn't-" That's all I could get out before a fist slammed into my face. I fell to the ground, and grasped my face. I was bleeding a little.

"Not a smart move kid." It was a guy from North Park. And there were four of them. I said I've never lost a fight before, but that was one on one fights. Not Four on one.

"Heh, this is gunna be fun." One was saying while cracking his knuckles.. Cliché much? And with that they started to kick and hit me. They got me real good in the ribs. But that's because I was busy protecting my face , but they still got to my face. I thought I was going to pass out until someone started yelling, I couldn't tell who it was, but they stopped the hitting. I guess it was a teacher. They helped me up, and helped me walk to the nurses office. By the time I got there I DID pass out. I just hope they don't call my dad.


	7. I hate the nurse

When I woke up, there was no one in the nurses office. But I could hear people outside, talking. It sounded like they were talking about me. So I got up a walked towards the door, only stumbling once. I put my ear to the door and listened.

"You know, we should just kick him out. He's always in fights….He's OPENLY gay." I think it was the nurse.

"We cant just throw him out." It sounded like Principle Victoria.

"Why not? He's a disgrace to this school." The nurse said.

"Because we have students that get into fights more than him, and we have openly gay students to. So it wouldn't be fair to expel JUST him."

"Well we have to do something."

"No, I have to do something. You take care of him for right now." Principle Victoria ordered.

The door handle started to move, so I ran back to the table. Which was a bad idea cause my head started hurting after I ran. The nurse came in, looking very pissed off. She walked up to me, I thought she was going to slap me, but instead she asked me how I was feeling.

"I'm fine." I said.

"Okay. But you're going to go home for the rest of the day." She stated.

"What! No-no-no I'm fine. I-I can just go back to class. Really." I stammered

"No. The Principle said you're going home, they already called your father." She said, walking back to her desk.

"What!" I yelled.

"I'm going to ask you not to yell in here. But yes, your father should be here soon. Oh, by the way the person that brought you down here is waiting for you out in the waiting area." She said while playing with that pendulum thing.

"Who brought me down here?" I asked.

"Umm, I cant remember his name, but he has on a orange hoodie jacket."

_Kenny..?_

"Can I go out there?"

"Uhh, Yeah sure."

When I walked out of the nurse office, I looked around until I saw Kenny bent over in his chair. He looked real worried. And… It was about me.

"Kenny?" I said. His head popped right up and looked around til he spotted me.

"CRAIG!" He yelled.

"SHHHH!" Said the secretary.

"Sorry. But Craig, you're okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look it though."

I looked at him questionably. Not really understanding, until he turned me toward a window. And I saw my reflection. I had a black eye, cuts and bruises on my face.

"Man. I do look bad."

"Look, I shouldn't have ditched you this mornin. I'm sorry its my fault." Kenny said.

"No, its okay. Its not your fault." I said. Turning back towards Kenny. I was about to say something else, when the main doors opened and in walked my dad. He walked right past me and Kenny, and right up to the secretary.

"I'm here to pick up Craig Tucker." He said.

"Okay, I need you to sign this." She said as she handed him a pick paper. He signed it and handed it back. "Alright, he's right over there." She said pointing towards me.

"Boy. Lets go." He demanded.

"Okay, See you later Kenny." I said waving goodbye.

"..Yeah, see ya. "


	8. I hate homophobes

It was quite in the car. The radio wasn't even on. Dad kept gripping the steering wheel very hard then, then relaxing his hands. He was pissed. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't think of anything to say. And he'd probably hit me if I said anything. So I kept my mouth shut until we got home. Which was taking very long. Longer than usual. And when I looked around, it didn't look familiar at all. I knew I shouldn't, but I had to.

"Where.. Where are we going?" I asked hesitantly.

"We're going to a club of mine." He said.

"What kind of club?" I was somewhat scared.

"You'll see when we get there." He said, smirking. I didn't say anything after that, that smirk couldn't be good.

It was another was another five minutes before we got to where we were going. It was in the middle of nowhere. There was one big building that I assumed is where we were heading. As I got out of the car and looked around, I saw a bunch of cars. Like a lot, they had to be from different places. Because a lot of these cars were mustangs and big trucks. Not run down like you find in South Park.

We walked up to the door, and dad knocked on it. And a same door slide open. All you could see was a mans eyes.

"What's the password?" The man asked.

"Shoot 'em." Dad said. What kind of password was that. Shoot who?

The small sliding door closed. And the main door opened. We walked in and it smelled horrible. Like something died. There was a lot of people sitting in chairs and drinking alcohol. Everyone stopped and looked at me. Like the never seen a teenager before. My dad walked me to the stage and we sat in chairs up there. This could not be good.

"Okay, you all know why we're here, right?" A man said into a microphone. "It's cause Thomas here is having trouble with his boy!"

"What?" I said looking at my dad.

"Hush, boy." He said back.

"This boy," He turned and pointed at me. "Is a faggot!" He yelled. The audiences mouths dropped. "Now, we need to cure him of these disease."

"Wait, Its not a disease! Its just who I am!" I yelled.

"Well its wrong!" Someone shouted.

"You cant cure it, There's nothing to cure!" I shouted back.

"I'll cure it!" Someone shouted and standing up.

"How?" The man with the microphone said.

"Fear." He said, pulling out his gun and walking towards me. I tried to run, but my dad grabbed my arm and held me still. He put the gun to my forehead and started yelling. "Are you gunna be a fag? HUH!"

"But-" The gun cocked. "NO! NO I WON"T!" He pulled the gun away, people started clapping. My dad put his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you, Craig. I finally have a son." He outstretched his hand waiting for me to shake it. I shook it and we stood up. He grabbed the mic and thanked everyone. We walked out the door and went to our car. No one following us out. I guess they had to carry on with other stuff. "You know I'm proud of you, have I ever told you that?"

"No." I said getting into the car.

"Well, I am." He started the car and we drove off. I turned the radio on and Youth of the Nation was playing. I hate that song, but I left it on.

It took 20 minutes to get home, it was quite the entire time. When we got inside the TV was on and Ruby was sleeping on the couch. I covered her up and went upstairs to my room, not bothering to eat. I went to lay down when my phone vibrated. No one text's me anymore, so who would it be? I flipped it open and it was from Kenny. When did I get Kenny's number? When did he get mine? Anyway it said if I wanted to hang out. After all that happened today, I did not want to do anything but sleep. So I just threw my phone down onto my nightstand and went to bed.


End file.
